


The Dangers of Road Head

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, M/M, Road head is dangerous, also this is garbage, or at all really, or on the road, please don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: When you're driving along back mountain roads, you get bored. Sometimes you just have to do something.Tweek and Craig are in their twenties. Eat me if you don't like it.





	The Dangers of Road Head

The Dangers of Road Head

“It's not like I can't drive.” Tweek let out a huff and leaned against the door to stare at Craig.

“You yelled at a fucking trash can because someone left it too close to the road.”

“Well, there could have been a moose behind it and it would have jump out in front of us and we would have hit it, totalling our car and probably killing us in the process, if not the moose as well. Then we would have gone to hell for killing a moose. GAH! Damian still holds a grudge, I'm sure! And you drive like a Grandma!”

“Tweek, the speed limit is 50. I'm doing 50. It's a curvy road.”

Tweek started tapping his heel. “I've taken this road at 70 before. It's fine.”

“The other reason you're not driving.”

Tweek turned his gaze out the window, to watch the trees pass by at an agonizingly slow pace. He knew Craig was right, he wasn't in a good place to be driving, but fuck him. Tweek needed the stimulation of doing something. He turned his head towards Craig. The man was concentrating particularly hard on driving. He needed to ease up.

And Tweek needed something to do.

He adjusted in his seat and leaned towards his boyfriend before running his hand up his thigh.

“The hell are you doing Tweek?”

“Shut up and keep driving,” he responded sternly.

Tweek knew Craig would listen if he spoke in just the right tone, and he did. The man shifted a little in his seat but kept driving. Tweek rubbed his boyfriend's cock through his jeans. He could feel the dick hardening under the rough fabric. 

Tweek watched a car drive past as he began unzipping the man's jeans. He pulled out Craig's hardening member, stroking more life into it. He looked back out the window, pretending like he was paying no mind to what he was doing. However he did noice Craig sped up a little. 

“You like this?” 

“Yes.” Craig's answer came out as a huff of breath. 

Tweek smiled to himself. As much as he would like to keep this up, the angle was terrible on his arm. He let go of Craig's prick to move his seat belt.

“What are you doing?” Craig asked. 

Tweek didn't answer, choosing instead to show him. Craig called out his name as he ducked under the man's arm, leaning into his lap. The seat belt dug into his hip and prevented him from fully reaching the man's prick. Tweek gave Craig's dick a lick, ignoring the man's barely there protests, before sitting back up and undoing his seat belt.

“What the hell Tweek!?”

“Eyes on the road, Craig.”

Tweek moved Craig's arm, going straight for his dick again. He felt the muscles in Craig's leg tense up as he began sucking and licking it. He smiled to himself as he began working Craig towards an orgasm.

The feeling of Craig's hand reaching for his ass surprised him a bit.

“Hands on the steering wheel, Craig.” Craig smacked Tweek's ass but did as he was told.

Tweek did his best to hold back on being paranoid about not seeing out the window. He put all of his efforts into getting Craig off, but everything about sucking his boyfriend off in a moving vehicle felt wrong. The center console made the space too wide. The angle was all wrong to be sucking dick. He tried shifting off the seat, to get better access but the gear shift dug into his side. Every turn of the accelerating vehicle would shift his body, either knocking his head against the door or body against the seats.

He refused to admit this may have been a mistake though. He was going to get Craig off just to stick it to her universe.

A sudden lurch and stopping of the car caused Tweek to bang his head and hip, all but falling off the seat. 

In a fluid motion, Craig leaned his seat back and grabbed Tweek by the hair, forcing his mouth back around his dick. 

“Fuck. Don't stop.”

Tweek didn't really plan on it, but he allowed Craig to tangle his fingers in his hair, using Tweek's mouth to get him off. It didn't take long before Craig was cumming with his usual grunt. 

“What the fuck was that for?” Craig asked as he let go of Tweek's head.

Tweek sat up and kissed Craig. “Because you need to not be so tense.”

“I almost killed us twice.”

“GAH! Why are you telling me that!?” 

“Because you started it. Jesus fuck dude.” Craig readjusted his seat before turning his gaze to Tweek. “Aren't you going to get off?”

Tweek just hummed as an answer as he resettled into his seat. He smiled as he watched Craig take a deep breath before putting the car in gear. One glance at the speedometer told him Craig had eased up as he was now doing 60, but he still needed to do something. Tweek glanced at Craig as he leaned his seat back. He really should get himself off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This is trash. Pure trash.
> 
> But seriously, giving a blowjob to someone who is driving down back mountain roads is the fucking worst. Now you know. 
> 
> Feed back is welcome.


End file.
